1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for programming a non-volatile memory cell, a non-volatile memory array to which the method is applied suitably, and a non-volatile memory apparatus including the non-volatile memory array.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a non-volatile memory cell is programmed by channel hot electron (CHE) injection, wherein the substrate is applied with 0V and the gate applied with 7V to turn on the channel, and the two S/D regions are applied with 5V and 0V, respectively, to generate hot electrons in the channel. The hot electrons are then drawn to the charge storage layer by the high positive voltage on the gate.
However, the CHE program method suffers from a longer program time of about 0.5-5 ms, a larger programming current of about 200-300 μA causing larger power consumption, and a poor endurance performance of less than 100 times of program-erase cycling.